


Underworld

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Entrapment, Everywoman Treat, F/F, Hair, Hair Braiding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Arachne braids Persephone's hair.





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



Arachne was weaving a braid in Persephone’s hair.

The queen of the underworld didn’t move a muscle as she did so, her eyes turned toward the light streaming down onto her face through a crack in the cave wall; surprisingly hot, filling her eyes and letting it sink into her skin. 

“I’ve always wondered…” began Arachne. She looked across the room, saw the fancy world that surrounded Persephone. “Is it worth giving up the day for all of this?”

Persephone didn’t have to consider her answer for long. “You make it worthwhile,” she said happily, and squeezed the woman’s hand.


End file.
